At the stage of infancy, typical infants are not able to control their heads since their muscle strength is weak, and thus neck or head injury may occur as infant's head bends back. That is, infants' activities increase from 7-8 months of age and infants at this stage have weak leg muscles and their heads are heavier than their bodies. Therefore, when an infant loses balance while playing in a sitting position, the head may bend back excessively, leading to neck injury, and also, when the infant falls backward and hits the head on the floor, brain injury may be caused by the impact to the head and thus fall is very dangerous.
As described above, since the infant's neck bending back excessively or the infant's falling backward may lead to serious accidents, baby product companies have conducted many researches on how to protect infants' heads, and thus a variety of baby products have been developed and are being sold.
That is, as related-art baby products which are being sold in the markets to protect infants' heads or necks, a band type product which can be strapped around infant's head, a head protection air mat into which air is injected, a cushion type product which is provided with a seating portion seated around infant's neck and a pair of cushion portions formed at both sides of the seating portion, etc., are normally used. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0063946 discloses a neck protection pad which can be installed and used in daily life and in a vehicle seat, and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2013-0003616 discloses a neck/waist protection pad for an infant.
As described above, the baby products which are normally being sold in the markets or the related-art baby products disclosed in the prior art documents only function as cushioning members to protect infant's neck or head from impact which may be caused when the infant falls or hits the floor, and thus have limitation.